


From the Ashes

by Missy



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Some Live/Not Everyone Dies, Character Study, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Self-Reliance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She will survive this.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owl_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_coffee/gifts).



She makes a sacrifice of it. 

A handful of hair onto the pyre, and then a rag, a bone. They catch the flame and go up, kissing the sky with orange sparks. 

The change comes over her quickly, with a shot of pure adrenaline. Her feet stop aching. Her voice….

Oh yes, she has a voice.

When she steps away she feels holy, sanctified and brand-new. The world is big and beautiful and perfect now – and she will not become flotsam. She vows she’ll find love somewhere else. 

She doesn’t know who with, but she knows she’ll find real love.


End file.
